The Land of the Lost
by Kinnys
Summary: Kuwabara had a sister die when he was 6 years old; she was 6 as well, which means he was a twin. Now she, Kina, has return from the dead, how? And what is this about a family secret?
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note:**

My grammar sucks, it is my firsit story…so please tell me if any words are incorrect and any grammar mistakes and I will change it. Swear I will. Beware bad spelling lol I don't own YYH, it's the authors completely, but I am a huge fan!!

* * *

Kuzuma Kuwabara has always been someone that most people despised, he never knew why or even what he did to gain to their hate. His friends tended to treat him more like a child that never grew up, that his mind can't possibly comprehend the life of fighting demons or life in general. He hated the fact that all of them rather it be Yusuke, Hiei, Kurama, Keiko or everyone in fact, they tended to dumb down their vocabulary just for him, which is completely stupid in his mind. But if that's the way they think of him then so be it, but he is truly smart, they just see what he wants them to see.

'I am smart' he though furiously as he bustled down the crowded streets to his college, yes college. Not that anyone complained about it, because not many people knew about his career goal-which is to become a great teacher of third graders also the fact that most of his considered friends left to stay in demon world rather than hang out with him. Well good for them, but things have considerable changed him. His power has gone stronger much to his displeasure; really it is a bad thing. He is now able to see more and more spirits and now he is being able to talk to them again, like when he was young (bad thing) and to see the life threads of living beings. But Kuzuma found out what those threads were and they were to kill people. All he had to do was to grab them and then 'BAM' they were dead.

Kuzuma pulled the door to his dream analysis class; he took it because it sounded easy. It wasn't easy at all; the teacher acted like an evil minion bounded on making him suffer through the class. Today was the presentation of one of your dreams; well he had been chosen to go first. Not that he had an issue of going to speak in front of about 45 people, but talking about his dreams, some of them weren't even his to tell, sometimes being a physic sucks. Pondering on which dream to talk about he decided on a simply dream of how his sister died.

He seated himself in the middle row, now the front was way to close and the back was too far from the board, he simply couldn't see the teacher's small writing. Waiting for the class to start, Kuzuma closed his eyes and tried to rest before having to talk.

'Man does talking in front of this class make me so unsettle…hmmmmm I wonder why? I think something bad might happen today!' Kuwabara thoughts were more focused on his 'butterflies in the stomach' feel, but Kuwabara knew from past experiences the difference of being nervous and the power of a spiritual entity.

"KUWABARA, your time has come. So speak" Mr. Taganashie said as he looked at Kuwabara. Kuwabara groaned, but forced his body to move in front of the tiny podium. It was indeed such a small podium, against his large frame, it looked minuscule. Kuzuma for the day was wearing a nice blue suit with a polka-dotted tie, and his hair down. His hair was short in the back and long in the front and to his shoulders, throughout his life is has always had the same haircut, he just made up a new hair style and wear it for years and then change it. His new look changed him from that lowly punk in school, to someone who is popular. How you might ask? His hair in the front blends together to make his high cheek bones softer than what most people remember of him, most people consider him good looking and that if anyone who knew him from his younger days will positively not recognize him.

"Okay my dream consists of my little sis', she died when I was five," Kuwabara started off, only known to him, that this dream was indeed a memory that has been plaguing his sleep for the past five nights, now that's got to mean something?

---------------------- Dream/Memory------------------------------------

"_Kuze, this way, come come you're such a slow poke" A girls laughter was heard throughout the park while jumping on the rocks that were in bedded in the creek. Kuzuma was indeed a little slower than his sister Kina. She looked exactly like him, long shoulder length orangeish/ redish hair that framed their faces, most of the time Kuzuma and Kina was often mistaken for each other. _

"_I am not that slow, it's the stupid creeks fault for not having big enough rocks for me to land on" Kuzuma pouted at being call slow by his twin._

"_Yes you ARE, you need to start to train and mommy said not hit girls" Kina tease but also knew her older brother was about the hit her and grin at that moment. Kina had a little more practice in her spiritual power, but she wasn't all too strong, she only could predict the future and sense the movements of what people might do in the future and how the mind changes their actions. In her mind the future was a vest sea of many thoughts, many decision, and most of all some people don't come through with what they originally planned. _

"_Man you are why too good at that, and I was not going to hit you…that hard" Kuzuma pouted, his sister was constantly overachieving him in the'studies' department, but he didn't mind. What his powers consisted of is a lot more than what his sister could do like: he could see spirit and even talk to them, and his mother told him that there was more to come. Kina had stop at the edge of the creak and just waited for Kuzuma to catch up with her. Kuzuma suddenly took the chance to tackle his already stopped sister. His eyes shown his excitement, he was ready to pounce. He was in midair when Kina turned around smiled at him and jump off to the side, allowing him to fall into the water/_

"_KINA I am going to kill" Kuzuma yelled pushing himself out of the dirty water in the creek bed. Kina ran away as fast as she could. Kuzuma followed in pursuit and he was gaining on her, unknowing to them they were getting farther and farther away from the protective barrier that surround the family park/shrine. Kina was laughing as she ran, but she stopped once she got to an opening in a cave. She peered inside it only to see darkness, but there was something in it and it had caught her attention. Kuzuma was also laughing and when he saw his little sister standing there gazing at a huge cavern he took his chance and pounced on her and this time he hit._

"_Kina all you all right" Kuzuma asked dripping water down upon Kina, he knew once he managed to tackle her that something indeed was wrong. _

"_Don't you sense it Kuze, something is down there, it has power and its calling…it's coming we have to run" Kina screamed pushing Kuzuma off her grabbing his hand and took off running with him tripping on his over his feet. It was too late; Kuzuma tripped causing Kina to trip and fall. Kuzuma turned to look at the cave, indeed sensing something, and coming out of the darkness was a long vine shape thing. It went around searching for something and that something happened to be the foot of Kina. Kina screamed as she was being pulled away from where Kuzuma lay. She was being dragged in the dirt, her face contorted into a face of pain._

"_Kuze help me" Kina screamed stretching out her hand, so Kuzuma can grab it. _

_

* * *

_

**Author's note:** reviewing will be nice and yes I left a cliffhanger for a reason. Just wait for next time might be interesting you never know

I'll take constrictive criticism, and it bad spelling is found tell me and I'll try to fix it (I went over it like 20 times too)


	2. kina return?

Authors note: Sorry this took so long to update school( with its midterms and papers) is killing me so updates might be a little slow but they surely will get done…Hopefully

Thanks for the reviews:

TwistedRoses: Thanks, I know not too many people (if any at all) have done the 'twin thing' for Kuzuma, they have done for the others besides Hiei.

_Kuzuma didn't actually grab her because she pulled it back almost instantly because she 'saw' that this thing wanted Kuzuma and Kuzuma alone, and she had no idea why, but she tried to release herself from its grasp. Since Kuzuma had absolutely no idea on what to do, his little sister was being taken by a tentacle and slowly being pulled into a dark cavern and she was struggling to get away! _

"_No Kuze, run and get help! Get mommy an daddy" Kina screamed while moving her right leg, to try and free herself from the dark purple tentacle. Kuzuma just stared at her 'How can she just ask me to leave her, I will not leave her. I will fight for her'. For a fact their parents have been looking for them, because the children did wonder past and through the barrier and out where 'things' came out and hunt. Kuzuma decided to be a hero and try to attack it and not listen to his younger smarter sister. With what people may ask? He attacked it with the spirits. He was still learning how to do just that. It starts out with Kuzuma closing his eyes and allowing himself to be possessed. Well not fully possessed because if that happens, he wouldn't remember doing anything, mostly when that happens he does terrible things. By allowing the spirits to aid his desire to help, allowing them to retail their knowledge so he can fight. That exactly how he attacked. He turned and ran towards the base of the oak tree and grabbed one of its fallen branches. He ran back toward Kina and swung his branch like he would a sword, upon hitting the tentacle it started to pull Kina's leg even faster than before. Kina let out a horrid high pitch scream, Kuzuma had to drop he stick down and cover his ears. _

"_Kina stop screaming...it hurts."Kuzuma yelled out in pain, and opened his eye to see…._

"Kuwabara..Your time is up" Mr. Taganashie yelled out disrupting Kuwabara's not so amazing dream.

"Okay…um right soooo what did my dream mean" Kuwabara suggested hopefully no one paid any attention to his hanger. The class interrupted in discussion as he took his seat, he particularity did not really pay any attention to any of the discussion for he already kind of knew what the dream meant. He sighed, glancing up at the clock reading 3:45.

'5 more minutes to go…thankfully then the weekend... yes what to do?' Kuwabara thought as the minutes ticked on by.

"Well I think that maybe he is being hunted by his sister's ghost, for allowing her to die?" said some student in the class.

"Now class why would his sister be haunting just because she died doesn't give her a reason. Okay class next time will be Mr. Tankan, so be prepared" Mr. Taganashie said while the students left as fast as they came in.

Kuwabara was one of the last students to leave for the fact he was still packing up his laptop. Once he finally got out the door he head out toward the outside stairs. He walked down the stairs feeling a pair of eyes watching him, he soon started to get the willys form those invisible eyes

'Dam I think today is really going to be a bad day!' Kuwabara thought as he hurriedly went to the apartment he shared with his sister, Shizuru.

* * *

Somewhere off in a far away forest, it had a creepy feeling to it, like death had visited this place too often. It was completely silent in this particular forest, no animal cries of excitement or sequels of fear, all of a sudden hearing the sound of pattering feet running through the brush, coming through the bushes a small figure appeared running away from something. This small figure was to be a child round the age of six, she happened to look as though she has been through some kind of hell. Her orange hair seemed to be cut off in some horrible cut, one side was longer than the other, her face dirtied by mucus and dirt, her clothes wrinkled and also matted with dirt. She huffed and puffed and run as fast as she could. She turns her head to see if the thing that was chasing her was still chasing her; since she did that she wasn't paying to the tree roots and managed to trip over an uprooted root. She fell upon her hands and knees, scrapping them up. She let out a little yelp of pain, before hearing the tumbling sounds of thunder. Her eyes grew in fear, she rushed into a running away stance.

"GET BACK HERE" a loud bellow came forth. The girl ran for her life once more, but once more she turned her head to see if he was following her and she umped into something. she fell upon hr butt and so slowly started to look at the feet of the thing so crashed into and made her way up to see the man that had her captured for nearly 15 years of her life. the mand with the many arms. He have her a wicked grin.

" So you think you can ran away from me, your my bait" He laughed evilly, the child just slipped away unnoticeable. She made it about have way to a dense area before he stoped laughing and took notice to her running away yet again.

* * *

Author's note: Sorry it was sooo late, school has been busy. so review will be nice :)


	3. Chapter 3

Author's note: I updated…finally. Man have I been so lazy.

The man disappeared and then reappeared in front of the child. The child duck and covered her arms around her neck, remembering the protection her small arms provided for her weak neck but that didn't stop the man arms from snaking around her neck, and choking her. She let out a horrid high pitch scream. The gagging soon began then the child's body was visibly shaking from lack of oxygen and right before death claim her body she saw a blur of somebody attack the man. She fell and hit the ground hard and falling into the land of dreams…or in her case nightmares. The blur saved her life but for what reason?

* * *

Kuzuma walked into the apartment that he shared with Shizuru, only to find out that she was out partying with her friends which is a common occurrence.

'Well I guess tonight I'll be alone tonight or so I hope' Kuzuma thought as he bent down to grab a top ramen package to eat. Pouring water into the ramen bowel and setting it in the microwave to heat it up. Slurping up his noodles Kuzuma ate in peace for once for the past couple of months were chaotic with the many bounded ghost the have been bothering him.

'hmmmmm what is going on here usually by now I have three spirits talking to me' Kuzuma thought as his eyes wondered the apartment eyeing every crook and nanny for anything that was spiritual, but nothing. That was concerning to him. What has made the world so unbalanced that the spirits refused to come to him? He pondered on that thought for awhile before heading to bed. He thought of two possible reasons before heading to bed one: a great powerful force is emerging or two; something in spirit world was stolen such as a powerful item. Even in his dream his mind came up with many more possibilities of the reasons as to why.

_Fire guts screaming blood death destruction bodies. Death of Humanity!  
_

The child woke up in a panic, visions always scared her especially the death of humanity. She sat up fast looking around in hopes of recognition of the place, but instead she happened to not know where she was at. She got up and wondered to the door, slowly opening it. Sticking her head only to peak to the right and then the left to see if her captors where watching the door, but there was no one. What type of people would not have guards watching the prisoner? Slowly creeping out of the room, she silently wonders around the large house, in the hopes of finding an exit to escape from. That didn't happen at all for she would never escape this house. The house was large in structure as large in structure, it had rooms upon rooms of nothingness, which was worry-some to the child wondering threw the house. Most of those doors had seals on them preventing her from entering which confused the poor child. The child opened so many doors that she lost count until she came across a scent of frying sausage.

'Meat…I haven't had meat in a long time. I'm so hungry' she thought as she followed her nose to a door. She grabbed the handle of the door to pull if open when she heard:

"Would you stop that, I am making you something to eat aren't I? Now where did you say you found this human child" A male voice asked. She froze in fear, he sounded like a demon, her body paralyzed in fear so she couldn't move so she stayed to eavesdrop on her captor's conversation.

"Hn I told you in a forest" another male replied with a darker deep evil voice. She shudder as that man spoke, was he the one who saved her? Why haven't they killed her they were demons she could tell and demons kill humans all the time, so she was even more scared.

"Well Hiei, that was really helpful, mind telling me in where in the forest did you find her it might be helpful to find out who her family is" the first male voice replied back.

"Wasn't paying attention, heard a scream and sadly enough curiosity got the better of me fox" the male called 'Hiei' replied coolly as if she had done something wrong. All she wanted to do was to escape, to be free of that man and to warn her brother for an upcoming doom.

"Guess I'll have to wait for her to wake up to question her" the man called 'fox' sighed turning over some meat, she heard the sizzling and boy did it smell good. The child waited hoping for some more conversation, she wonder why Hiei saved her and she didn't at all want to be question by the fox person or by any demon at all. Her fear died down once she heard the Hiei had saved her but she still couldn't part away from the door, the smell of food had her staying still.

_A young male, black hair messed up from sleep, was parading around the hallway closest to the kitchen._

She froze, paralyzed by fear of being discovered by a man in the future. The only problem was that she didn't know when that was going to happen. She couldn't figure out when the future man will come out she turned around, taking off running in the opposite direction from which she came from. Which turned out that it was very bad direction to take because there was someone walking through the hallway. It turned out to be the man from her vision, he looked dazed as if he was still sleeping, but that didn't stop the girl from crashing into the man. She couldn't stop for she was running at full speed. As she hit the man in his legs she grabbed a hold of his sweat pants hoping that it would stop her from getting even more hurt then she already was. It didn't really work his pants started to fall down, but the man was somewhat aware that he had a new appendage attached to his leg and moved the leg, that the child had a hold of, forward to catch the falling child. Looking down at his leg only to find the child gripping his leg like her life depended on it.

"Hey what are you doing up, kid? You shouldn't even be able to move yet" The man mumbled to himself. She just stared at him unable to determine if he was a demon or not. He looked human but something about his eyes had her scared or his energy she could never tell only her brother could tell from only a look. He stared back at her.

"Soooo really what are you doing up? You must be tired, I mean after being attacked by a demon and then being saved from shortie, must have been a rough day. Mind telling me?" He cheekily grinned hoping the child would tell him because he knew she had been listening to Hiei and Kurama's conversation and she freaked out and tried to run. Her eyes widen into fear and confusion, could she trust him or she scream but screaming would only alert the two demons in the other room and she really didn't know a way out yet. She didn't know what to do. She was so confused and scared. She did what any six year old would do she started to tear up.

"Ack don't cry please don't cry, I don't know how to deal with crying kids. What's wrong? Just tell me?" He said freaking out, he pick her up from his leg and just hugged her, hoping that would calm her down a bit. She wrapped her arms around his neck and buried her face into the crook of his neck and shoulder, and cried even more. He murmured comforting words and began to' shhhhh her and saying that it will be alright, that nothing will harm her,' she decided then that she would trust this man. She didn't know how long the man held her, comforted her but she had started to calm down because the other man that held her captive only abused her when she cried. Her cries become more of muffles, sniffles and hiccups. She lifted her head only slightly.

"I'm *hic* scared *hic*. I don't know *hic* where I'm at *hic* and scary *hic *sounding demons*" She said rubbing her small hand under her runny nose and put her head back down. Unknowing to her, the man smiled, she had talked to him and now he knows she is scared but how to deal with that. He pondered the though until he heard a small rumble coming from the child's stomach, he grinned at that.

"Soo you are hungry, kid. Hey how 'bout you tell me your name and we'll go and get something in that stomach of yours, mines Yusuke" Yusuke said walking towards the scent of sausage and other food.

"Kkkkkkkkkkiiiiiii*Hic* nnnnnnnnaaaaaa" Kina replied stiffening up as she realized that he was taking her towards those two demons. Yusuke noticed that she was afraid of Hiei and Kurama but getting her feed and him feed was way more important, well at least in his mind it was.

"Hey, Kina don't worry about the other two. They won't harm you I won't let them, and besides I think they are more worried about your injuries and why that demon was attacking you, well at least Kurama will be don't know about Hiei," He said laughing "Now about Hiei he might seem like a cold hearted person but he ain't too bad once you get to know him nor is Kurama. They are both trustworthy friends. Now let's eat" Kina calm down at the part of I won't let them harm you but the other words help a bit, but she won't talk to them, she'll just eat.

"Hey guys, I'm starving. Ohhhh that looks good" Yusuke said as he marches up to the counters to snatch the food that was out. Kina on the other hand was trying to make herself smaller but it was no cigar they both noticed.

"Yusuke, why do you have the girl? She should be resting and not running around or hanging on to you." Voice number one replied concern portrayed in his voice.

"Ohhh yea Kurama, Kina kind of woke up I think and she was listen to you guys chattering or something like that and she got spooked and here me walking to find food to have her crash into me painfully might I add and she is hungry." Yusuke replied like being questioned like this was nothing to him. Yusuke was pulling out the chair and setting down his plate full of food and was about to dig in.

"Yusuke, shouldn't you be asking Kina if she wants to eat before you devourer the plate full of food." Kurama requested.

"But but," Yusuke started too replied but one look on Kurama's face told he to listen,"Fine Kina here eat food before I eat it all." Kina didn't want to turn around to face two demons but she was so hungry, she slowly turned around and looked at the plate full of the most amazing food she has ever seen. She looked up at Yusuke wondering how she was supposed to eat; she couldn't remember how to eat with chopsticks, only with her bare hands and that would be rude.

"What is it now?" Yusuke asked hoping his question didn't spark any more tears.

Kina tilted her head and said slightly confused "I can't remember how to use chopsticks" Yusuke laughed.

"Is that all, no issues there" Yusuke said using his chopsticks and bring the amazing food to her mouth, which was watering at the sight and smell of the food.

"Kina what do you mean by 'can't remember'. Did that demon keep you locked up?" Kurama asked. Kina had her mouth full of food but she turned her head to look at the demon who asked such a good question. What she saw stunned her, a human appearance with the most beautiful red hair and gorgeous green eyes and she trusted those eyes, but why? How can someone that pretty be a demon, the demon that held her captive was hideous and scary. She didn't want to answer but she nodded a yes to signify that she was going to answer even though she had food in her mouth. Her nod didn't go unnoticed by Yusuke or Hiei. Yusuke stiffen and looked like he was going to punch someone out and soon. Hiei wasn't pleased to her that she had to endure abuse for any amount of time but was impressed that a human child managed to get out alive. Kina pulled on Yusuke's arm to gain his attention.

"I'm still hungry, why did you stop this food is the best thing I had in years" Kina asked sadly looking up at him and then back to the empty chopsticks longing for more amazing food.

"Right" Yusuke said and grabbed more food for her to eat "So Kina how long have you stayed with the man?" Kina actually couldn't answer a yes or no with this question so she just chewed but all of them stared at her. She now decided to take a look around at the kitchen so she wouldn't notice the expecting eyes waiting for a reply, but her eyes landed on the third member of the table. She could tell this one was fully demon, his eyes were red and he was dressed in all black and his hair stuck straight up, but he was also very pretty and not hideous. One look at this demon and she knew she could trust him but she didn't know why. His hair is what caught her attention and she just stared at him, chewing her food. Hiei notice the child staring at him, and decided to glare at her hoping it would stop, he hated being stared at. Well Kina really wasn't paying any attention to Hiei's eyes just his hair, it confused her, and how did it stay up? She had run out of food to chew so she had to answer Yusuke.

"Um I was never with that one? I was mostly with the lord of the house and wasn't allowed out much. He wanted me to tell him where my nii-san is hiding so he can kill him. I don't want my nii-san to die. It will be bad" she started to tear up at remembering her nii-san but she still stared at Hiei's hair. It still confused her, she wanted to touch it, but she had a feeling that it would be bad if she tried.

"So, Kina you have a nii-san, how old were you when you got separated and what might his name be?" Kurama asked ignoring the fact that she didn't reveal how long she was held captive.

"Six" Kina replied yawning now and rubbing her eye to get rid of her sleepy-ness.

"He would be around six too" Kurama asked because finding a six year old boy would be very difficult.

"Nope he is 20 or 21 now…I think" Kina said tilting her head into Yusuke's stomach stifling another yawn. Closing her eyes she started to fall asleep listening to Yusuke's heart beat and breathing. Kurama was thinking more of numbers and years didn't add up.

"Kina, that doesn't make sense what are you talking about" Kurama asked looking up at her but only to realized that she fell asleep.

"Kurama what doesn't make sense" Yusuke questioned, picking Kina up and moving her to his shoulder so he a put her back to bed.

"What she just said, he was six when she was captured right? But if she was just born he would be twelve now and not 20 or 21 but she couldn't have be captured when she was born she knew she had a brother, but that means she must have been four or five but it still means that the brother would be in his teenage and not in young adulthood., which doesn't make sense" Kurama said furrowing his brow in confusion, the numbers didn't make sense.

"Wow that is just confusing man, maybe she mistaken his age or something. Whatcha thinking Hiei" Yusuke asked Hiei.

"Hn" Was the only response Yusuke receive. Yusuke just laughed "Hey I'm going to have her sleep in my bed okay; I think she freaked out before when she was left alone." Yusuke left the room taking Kina with him, leaving Kurama and Hiei to ponder on what she meant.

* * *

Author's notes: So yea review or not thats up to you would like to know if I'm doing good or not.


End file.
